Snow White's Scary Adventures (Walt Disney World)
Snow White's Scary Adventures is a dark ride at the Magic Kingdom theme park, located in Fantasyland. The ride's story is based on Disney's 1937 film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, their first animated feature film. History Walt Disney World's original version of this ride, like their early version of Peter Pan's Flight, also put the guests in the role of the story's main character (Snow White). Few people understood this concept, and some wondered why Snow White was not featured in the ride. Around Christmas of 1994, a less frightening version of the ride took its place; an appearance by Snow White was also added. The redesigned ride took some cues from the version at Disneyland Paris, including increasing the ride capacity of each ride vehicle from four to six passengers. Fantasyland is currently undergoing a large expansion and renovation. Snow White's Scary Adventures will be removed and an area themed to Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs will be built. It will feature the Dwarfs' cottage and the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. Princess Fairytale Hall, a new Disney Princess meet and greet, will be established where Snow White's Scary Adventures currently exists. Attraction Description The original Walt Disney World version of the ride in 1971 was very different, and arguably scarier. Snow White did not appear, and the Dwarfs showed up briefly in one scene. There were also seven witch figures in this version, while there are only six in the current version. The queue was similar to Tokyo's current queue. It featured the Dwarfs' mine and their house was visible in the distance. Guests began by entering the castle in a scene very much like the current ride; however, there was no Snow White cleaning. Upon entering, the guests saw a mirror, but not the magic one. The Queen still transformed into the Witch and was still seen at the cauldron. The riders "crashed" through the dungeon walls and escaped through the forest (still bumping into the Witch). Soon, the guests arrived at the Dwarfs' cottage to see the animals peering in at them. They passed the Dwarfs (in their only appearance) walking up the stairs to their room to investigate a scary shadow, which was presumably Snow White. The Witch was waiting in the doorway with an apple. The final scene was the diamond mines, where the Witch appeared several more times. Her final appearance was on top of a doorway, pushing an enormous jewel onto the riders. Riders would then enter a room full of flashing lights. In 1994, the Disney World attraction was redesigned to be similar to the Disneyland version, but in a different order with a few new scenes. Guests board by a mural depicting the cast of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and begin their ride in the Queen's courtyard where Snow White is seen working outside. The Queen is watching her (and the guests) from her window. Inside the castle, the scene is similar to the Disneyland version (with the Queen turning into the Witch and working at her cauldron), although the Magic Mirror has been added. The ride continues into the forest, and then into the Dwarfs' Cottage, where Snow White stands on the stairs. In a new scene, the riders pass the Witch giving Snow White the apple, then emerge from the cottage to see her gloating that she is fairest in the land. From there, guests ride through the mines where the two of the Dwarfs (Bashful and Sneezey) call to them to stop the Witch. After the scene where the Witch tries to drop a rock on the guests, there is a new ending with the Prince waking Snow White amidst the cheering Dwarfs. Dopey is seen above the bridge, on leaving, waving to all the passengers. Guests then travel through the open doors under the bridge and disembark. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Attractions Category:Walt Disney World attractions Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Dark rides